<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bosque de nieve by UnknownAnnonymusTheThird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013250">Bosque de nieve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird/pseuds/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird'>UnknownAnnonymusTheThird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enciclopedia de lo desconocido y lo terrorifico [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Literature, Night Terrors, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird/pseuds/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enciclopedia de lo desconocido y lo terrorifico [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888078</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bosque de nieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se escucha un ruido. Yo, acostado, abro los ojos, frente a mí, la imagen de mi mujer arreglándose para salir. Su vestido largo y blanco refleja la imagen de un ángel, sus uñas pintadas de rojo y su cabello rubio como el oro y tan largo que le llega hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Desde hace unos días ella hace esto silenciosamente, tratando de que no me dé cuenta de que sale a media noche a quién sabe dónde. ¿Acaso será otro hombre? ¿Qué tan malo tiene que ser lo que hace como para que no quiera que me dé cuenta? Estos pensamientos pasan por mi mente cada noche. Pero no lo entiendo, hace unos pocos días todo era normal, recuerdo su rostro sonriente en la mañana, y la calidez que me daba al rodearla con mis brazos antes de levantarme, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno yo me ponía a trabajar en el taller de carpintería algunos pedidos, después solíamos pasear por el pueblo, mientras comprábamos algunas cosas, en la noche yo solía encargarme de cocinar, ella era mala para preparar carne, mientras tanto ella solía salir, le encantaba tomar el aire fresco de la noche; pero de pronto, de la noche a la mañana cambió completamente, se empezó a distanciar de mí, tratando de evitarme de una manera discreta y talvez difícil de ver para cualquiera excepto para mí, cosas como evitar nuestros paseos vespertinos diciendo que estaba cansada, o tardar en regresar durante la noche a la hora de cenar y finalmente empezó a comenzar sus salidas nocturnas. Desde entonces, veo cómo por las noches se arregla y sale con el mayor silencio posible, tratando de evitar que me dé cuenta. Siempre sale descalza, tratando de evitar hacer ruidos. Sin embargo, esta noche lo averiguare todo.<br/>     La puerta se abre y yo finjo seguir dormido, ella sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Yo espero, atento, a que salga de la casa. Los segundos me parecen horas, solo esperando porque salga, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse y me apresuro a salir tras ella. Salgo corriendo en mis pijamas, tomo mi chaqueta y abro la puerta.<br/>     Al salir, una fuerte brisa sopla contra mí que hace temblar todo mi cuerpo, el helado frío, de una noche de invierno hace que busque cobijo entre mis brazos, y los copos de nieve caen sobre mí. Busco entre el suelo cubierto de nieve las pisadas de mi esposa, las cuales se dirigen hacía el bosque. Con paso apresurado me adentro a la arboleada, siguiendo sus pasos, con la esperanza de alcanzarla.<br/>     El frío corrompe mi cuerpo entero mientras la nieve cobija mis pies descalzos y la brisa empuja cada vez más fuerte. Aun así, sigo avanzando, usando mi brazo para que los copos de nieve no cubran mi vista mientras sigo el rastro de las pisadas. Hasta que por fin la veo, e instintivamente me oculto detrás de un árbol. Asomo la mirada para lograr verla; ella camina mientras su vestido blanco se une con el bosque cubierto por la nieve, detrás de sus pasos sus pies descalzos quedan marcados en la nieve; y su respiración sale como humo de su boca. Ella avanza mientras yo la sigo lentamente lo más discreto posible. Mis pasos se vuelven más lentos y mi respiración cada vez más cortada por el frío hacen que mi cuerpo continúe temblando y la ventisca cada vez más fuerte nubla mi vista cada vez más.<br/>     Mientras avanzo, la angustia carcome mis sentimientos. El engaño, mentiras, y todo el frío nubla mi juicio y en un momento de desesperación corro hacia ella, esperando que todo sea un malentendido y en su corazón aún siga siendo el único hombre al que ella ama y de repente las lágrimas brotan por el dolor, y siento algo sosteniendo mi pie. Tropiezo, caigo al suelo, siento un golpe en mi cabeza y todo se vuelve negro. De repente despierto, cubierto de nieve, y me apresuro a levantarme; al hacerlo siento un dolor punzante en mi rodilla, levanto la mirada, pero ya no veo a mi esposa, miro al suelo, tratando de buscar su rastro, pero sus pisadas desaparecieron. Empiezo a correr buscando alguna forma de encontrar algo que me ayude a encontrarla.<br/>      Con cada paso el dolor de mi rodilla se hace cada vez más fuerte, mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, y el frío logra, finalmente, hacer que mis pulmones empiecen a agotarse y mi corazón me duela cada segundo que pasa, mi garganta empieza a doler y empiezo a toser; cada vez reduzco más mi velocidad. Finalmente, cansado, me recargo sobre un árbol, y pongo mi mano en mi cabeza, sobre donde sentía la herida, y entonces veo una salpicadura roja en mi mano. Al darme cuenta de que estoy sangrando decido desistir de mi intento por encontrarla y regresar a casa; decidiéndome a hablar con ella cuando regrese, “Es un malentendido”, me repito una y otra vez para regresar sin arrepentimiento.<br/>     Mientras voy de regreso empiezo a preocuparme por no reconocer el camino, hasta que pasa por mi mente el hecho de que estoy perdido. Comienzo a buscar un rastro, ya sea en la nieve o alguna luz que me ayude a salir del bosque. En mi camino de regreso identifico un bulto atrapado en la nieve. Me acerco lentamente, temiendo que sea algún animal salvaje, hasta que distingo una figura humana. Apresuro mi paso y le quito la nieve de encima. Logro ver que viste un vestido azul y un suéter verde, su cuerpo tenía apariencia de comenzar a decrepitarse y su piel muestra un color pálido, como si llevara días bajo la nieve.<br/>—	¡Señora! - grito mientras la sacudo desde su hombro. - ¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien?<br/>    Preocupado comienzo por sacudirla más fuerte. No obtengo respuesta. El miedo me paraliza al ver que no hay movimiento en ella, así que la jalo desde el hombro para girarla hacia mí, y ver su rostro.<br/>     Mis sentidos se detienen, la respiración me pesa y de mis ojos salen lágrimas. Mi corazón aumenta su velocidad, ¿miedo, tristeza, confusión? Un montón de sentimientos se apoderan de mi mente pues ante mí yace el cadáver de mi esposa. Sus ojos solo muestran un color blanco, al igual que su piel.<br/>     Entonces la tristeza deja de apoderarse de mí, y por mi mente llegan un montón de preguntas, y me doy cuen… <br/>     Un crujido detiene todo, mi mente, presa del terror, se detiene mientras escucho varios pasos detrás de mí. Trato de girar mi cabeza, mientras mi instinto evita que lo haga, mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más corta y rápida, mi cuerpo entero tiembla y antes de poder voltear, una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y escucho.<br/>—	Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>